This is War
by Themiserableones1832
Summary: Part 2. In a neighboring city, a band of heroes called the JT, led by Robin Hood, fight a huge mob known as the Kingdom. When the Kingdom's most recent attack kills a hero, the Titans team up with the JT to help! Surprise guests at the end of the story! Review please! RobStar, OC/OC
1. Searching for the truth

**AN: WOOOOOO!**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

**I think I forgot to mention in the last story that this takes place after Trouble in Tokyo.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the teen titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

The door opened. He looked up.

"Hey, Timmy!" Annabel came in with a big smile on her face. A big 'get well soon!' balloon was wrapped around her hand.

Tim laughed. "Annie, I never thought of you as the sentimental kind."

She shrugged as she tied the balloon to the bed frame. "The hospital people were looking at me funny, I didn't want to raise suspicion. Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't get you a balloon?" She said with a smile. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "So, how do you feel?"

He glared at her. "I am fine. The better question is, how do YOU feel? Kyle told me about the costume change and the speech. Are you okay? Annie? Don't try and lie to me, I know you better than you know yourself."

Annabel looked away. "No. No I'm not. My best friend is dead, my brother's in the hospital-"

"With a broken leg! No big deal!" Tim interjected.

"Open wound fracture. You know what that means? The bone was protruding. That's not good, Timmy. What if we hadn't gotten here sooner?"

"Then, at worst, my leg would have been amputated. Annie, you need to calm down."

She sighed. "Yeah, sure. It's just been difficult. I can't take time to grieve because everyone is still looking at me to lead and god forbid if this happens again to one of the JT or the Titans, I'd never forgive myself." Her brother smiled at her sadly and held her hand.

"I have enough blood on my hands."

* * *

Robin wondered why the librarian wasn't more bothered by a random superhero in the building. All he'd had to do was walk in, in full costume, and asked where the newspaper archives were. The woman didn't even bat an eye, she just pointed to the far left corner of the building.

Odd.

He rifled through the boxes. Jim had told him, a week ago, that the Kingdom attacks had started about seventeen years ago, give or take.

He wandered the maze of shelves and stacks of files until he found a pile of boxes labeled '1995-2000'. Bingo.

He pulled the lid off the top box, coughing at the cloud of dust and trying not to inhale.

He flipped through the files until he found what he was looking for.

'_June 2, 1995...a mysterious string of arsons and robberies committed by criminals wearing various types of masks have been reported throughout Sherwood. Witnesses say this new gang calls themselves "the Kingdom". More on page 26...'_

Robin flipped through the newspaper to find that page 26 had been ripped out. Of kept looking through.

'_April 2, 1996... known Kingdom member Roberto Castillo and his wife Clara were killed yesterday in a gruesome accident, and the police suspect foul play. The police report says that a larger vehicle drove the car off the road, where it crashed into a tree. They suspect that the impact did not kill Mrs Castillo, as bullet holes seemingly from outside the car had broken through the passenger seat window. When the police received the tip, they found the car aflame. Miraculously, the couple's one year old daughter, Annabel Lee Castillo, had survived the crash and her carseat was found, half melted, by the side of the road. The child sustained absolutely no injuries or burns from the fire. The girl was returned to her elderly aunt on the Navajo reservation. In other incidents, the Kingdom attacked...'_

Robin stopped reading. Was this the same Annabel as the leader of the Justice Teens? It would make sense: same name (though she hasn't told them her middle or last names), same ethnicity, same age, and it explained her desire for justice-or revenge. He wasn't sure yet.

He put the paper back and flipped through the rest of the newspapers, trying to find that name again. One headline caught his eye.

'_New vigilante for Sherwood._'

He grabbed the paper and began reading.

'_April 14, 1996. Police reports say that a new hero has been appearing in Sherwood City for about four months, and the Kingdom's crime rate is lower than ever. Citizens have dubbed our new hero "Robin Hood" for his mysterious nature and his weapon of choice, a bow and arrows. More to come.'_

Well, he thought, Robin Hood _had_ mentioned a predecessor.

He kept looking. No other reports mentioned the vigilante or the little girl. He read over the articles about Kingdom attacks, but found nothing of importance.

Robin moved to the next stack of boxes. '2001-2010.' Hopefully he'd have some luck with these.

He went through boxes for what felt like hours. Actually, he glanced at the clock on the wall, he had been reading for two and a half hours. Good thing he was a fast reader.

He opened the next box, labeled '2007'. One headline soon caught his eye.

'_Local family murdered in Kingdom attack_.' Followed by a picture of a man in his twenties with a familiar-looking girl at his side. He quickly began reading.

'_January 16, 2007. Sherwood residents Daniel Rowe, age 26, and his ten year old cousin, Annabel Castillo, have been reported dead and missing. Police found the pair's apartment building aflame, and report that the fire seems to have started from their apartment. The charred and beaten body of Daniel, known to friends as Danny, was found inside. Arson is a likely cause of the fire. No trace of his cousin has been found._

_A police officer told our reporter, "It is possible that the girl was kidnapped, or maybe she simply wasn't at home when the crime was committed. When she heard what happened, it's possible she ran away. Or maybe she doesn't want to be found. Not all arsons are the Kingdom's fault, ya know? _

_Sadly, we must also face the- overwhelmingly large-possibility that the girl is dead and her body was moved somewhere else." A missing persons report on the child has been filed, but there are no leads yet_.'

Robin studied the paper. Was this what she was hiding? Did she start the fire? He knew that there was a chance that this Annabel wasn't Robin Hood, and that this girl was dead, but looking at the picture again erased nearly all doubt.

Add a few years, longer hair, and add a silver streak in the left side of her hair, and this kid was the spitting image of Robin Hood.

He heard a window slide open behind him. He quickly grabbed the paper and retreated to a shadowy corner where he could still observe.

Robin Hood herself slipped through the window, dressed entirely in black, with a thin black hoodie pulled down to hide her face. She quietly closed the window and walked softly across the floor. If he wasn't so well trained, he wouldn't have heard her at all.

She looked around, her gaze stopping on the open box of newspapers still sitting on the ground.

"Were you looking for something?" She said darkly, aiming her question at the dark corner he was hiding in.

Robin stepped out. "Sorry. There was a dark corner, I couldn't help myself."** (AN: yes, I totally borrowed that from agents of Shield. Coulson rocks)**

She continued to glare at him.

Robin held out the article. "Mind explaining?"

* * *

**AN: so by now I'm sure you have a pretty good idea what Annabel's past is like, but I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. **

**I originally ****_was_**** going to have Tim's leg amputated, but I didn't want to be an even crueler author than I already am.**

**Stay tooned for the next chapter! Review! Go on an adventure today! Review! I already said that! I don't care! Now go out and be awesome, random reader!**


	2. The Truth

**AN: Thanks to anyone who read tale of two robins and stuck with me to read part 2! And if you just read this story without bothering to read part 1, well, you're probably really confused right now. Enjoy the chapter, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I still will never own the teen titans.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

Annabel's shoulders, which had been rolled back in a defiant stance, slumped forward.

"So you found it." She said hollowly. "I figured one of you would go digging, likely you-or maybe Raven. Unlikely, but also possible. I probably should have hid those files."

She sat down at one of the library tables. "So," she said bravely, resuming her role of fearless leader once more. "I assume you want answers?"

Robin sat at the other end of the table. "Answers would be good."

She crossed her arms and played with the ends of her silver hair contemplatively, like she was wondering where to start.

"Well, I've already told Raven the beginning. She seems like a very trustworthy friend." She added appreciatively. Robin nodded. "They all are."

She looked out the window at the clouds, remembering one of her own trustworthy friends.

After a second, she cleared her throat and continued.

"I presume you know the basics. Parents murdered by the mob, me being a miracle child, all that crap."

"It said that your father was part of the Kingdom? Is that true?"

Annabel fiddled with a necklace he didn't think she'd been wearing before. It was a small, carved wooden bird on a leather cord. He couldn't see it very clearly, but he noted that it was a sign of agitation.

"Yes," she eventually answered, her voice sounding strained. "I was a Kingdom kid, as we call them. But who our _family_ is doesn't define who _we_ are."

He nodded. In his experience, the saying 'blood is thicker than water' must've been said by a complete moron.

Robin Hood continued, her voice softer. "My mother was kind and brave- at least, that's what I was told. She loved my father. He wasn't a bad person, he simply...chose the wrong path. He loved us, but, he _was_ after all a Kingdom member. One of the highest-ranking members, in fact. He saw me as an opportunity. He came up with a plan to train the Kingdom kids. At work, he once called and told my mother the plan, calling me his 'greatest weapon'. Needless to say, my mother wasn't too pleased. She hung up the phone and immediately changed her will so that her older sister would become my legal guardian if anything ever happened. My father had no idea that someone was listening to his end of the phone call-"

"Let me guess." Robin said. "They misunderstood and thought he was plotting against them."

She nodded. "That is correct, and that assumption led to my parents murder." She smiled sadly. "My mother survived the crash, as did I. She tried to protect me."

"And paid the price." Robin finished.

Annabel nodded. "The hit man spared me. I still don't know why. I haven't been able to find out who it was."

Robin interrupted. "Wait- your carseat was half melted and obviously had been in the fire for a bit. Why weren't you hurt?"

She quietly slipped the necklace off her head and handed it to him wordlessly.

"It's a Native American totem, a charm, meant to protect the wearer. In this one's case, specifically from fire. I'm completely immune as long as I'm wearing it."

He studied the charm for a few moments before handing it back to her.

She continued. "After my parent's deaths, I was sent to my aunt, who was still living on the Navajo reservation."

"Navajo?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." He said with a strange smile. **(AN: for anyone that doesn't know, Speedy was raised by a Navajo chief, but in my story he and Annabel don't know each other)**

She looked at him oddly for a moment before continuing. "Well, she was very sickly. She took care of me for about two years before child services came for me. Foster care. You know the drill." Robin nodded.

"Anyway, I bounced around the foster system a bit. Wasn't too hard to get adopted, the young ones are always adopted first. Finally when I was four I got stuck with a family. Mom, Dad, and an older foster sister."

"Hailey." Robin remembered. Annabel nodded.

"The parents weren't really _abusive_, they were just..._neglectful_. They bought food, put it in the fridge, and then just ignored us. They barely even said hello. One day I tried to grab something on a counter taller than I was, probably something glass. It fell on me and gave me this." She pulled her hair to one side and Robin could see a long white scar near the back of her neck.

"Hailey found me bleeding onto the floor. She stole the car keys and drove me to the hospital."

"How old was she?" Robin asked.

"Thirteen." The answer didn't seem to surprise him much.

"She decided that enough was enough and got the two of us taken away from our foster parents. Danny had just turned nineteen and volunteered to take care of me, and Hailey went to a nice family that eventually moved to Maine."

"Was Danny Robin Hood? The first one?"

She took a breath as though the answer would cause her pain. "Yes. He trained me, not to become Robin Hood, but just for self defense. When he saw my talent and drive for justice, he began teaching me to be a hero. But then-"

"He died."

She looked down. "It was my fault."

He looked about to interject but she glared at him.

"It _was_ my fault. I came home early that day. I should have known from the smell." Robin looked at her strangely but remained silent.

"When I came in, I saw Danny on the ground, bleeding. The Kingdom must've figured it out. I didn't stand a chance." She said sadly. "They had it all planned out. I tried to fight back and knocked over a guy holding...something. Must have been a match or a cigarette, I didn't see it clearly, but I knew it was some sort of flame. I should have known not to kick him down, I smelled the gasoline when I walked in." She fiddled with her charm again. "I was scared, I ran. I thought Danny was right behind me."

She still didn't make eye contact. "I could've gone back for him, the fire wouldn't have hurt me, but I was so scared that I just ran. They chased me into the woods, in the middle of winter, and left me for dead. They kept a scout by the edge of the woods to make sure I didn't come out."

They were silent for a moment. "Wait," Robin said suddenly, "They think you're dead? You could play that to your advantage."

She sighed. "Yes, but most of the JT don't know the whole story. Only Jim and Tim know- knew- the full truth. I'd rather not have them know what I've done."

"Tim is your...brother?" Robin asked questioningly.

Annabel smiled. "I met him when I was twelve, in the woods. Obviously, the Kingdom didn't know I had survival training. He was a scared little kid, only seven. The Kingdom killed his family too. I sort of...adopted him. Not legally. But we consider one another family, and we're closer than some families. I trained him like Danny trained me."

"So he'll be the next Robin Hood?" Robin asked.

Annabel shrugged. "If he chooses to be. He's filled in for me before when I was injured." Under her breath she hissed, "_Dammit Kyle_."

He decided not to ask about that.

* * *

**AN: So now you know the full story. It took me _so_ long to type this out. You don't realize just how long it took me to finish typing this.**

**Review if you liked this chapter, if you didn't...well, you do whatever the hell you want. Reviews are appreciated though. See you next chapter.**


	3. The Idea

**AN: Okay, let's go. Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed the first two chapters. Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the teen titans, and I don't own the song Teenagers.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

(About 5 days later)

Annabel looked around the crowded warehouse. She had lost sight of the Titans long ago and was looking for her brother, who had been released from the hospital. He had to stay on crutches for a while, and wasn't allowed to fight until he had the use of both legs, which pissed him off greatly.

The music was extremely loud, thank god for soundproof walls. The normal warehouse lights had been turned off and replaced with dim, color-changing lights. When she had arrived at the party at eight pm, she had at first been relieved that the team was coping so well. The feeling didn't last long.

_Happy Birthday, Jimmy._ She thought sadly. _You would've loved the party._

She continued looking around. Kyle and Cyborg seemed to be in a passive-aggressive war over who the DJ was. Annabel was actually pretty sure that Beast Boy was the DJ at the moment, but she wasn't going to say anything.

She gave up on her search and retreated to the far corner of the warehouse, passing Robin and Starfire dancing on her way there.

The back of the warehouse wasn't as loud and there were less people back there. Rows of chairs had been set up along the perimeter of the building. She collapsed in one of the chairs and took in her surroundings. She could see Raven on the other side of the warehouse, attempting to read over the noise. She still couldn't find her brother.

She was suddenly aware of what song had begun playing, Kyle's doing no doubt. It had been Jim's favorite song.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_with all the lies and the books_

_to make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_and keep an eye on your son_

_so they can watch all the things you do_

Annabel zoned out for a few moments. She and Jim had both loved rock music, and one of their favorite bands was My Chemical Romance. She'd once asked why that song was his favorite.

_"Cause I recognize that we're making a horrible reputation for ourselves, but I'm having a fucking great time in the process." He'd said with a smirk. _

Annabel was suddenly jolted back to reality by a major realization.

She ran through the crowd, conveniently finding Kyle talking to Robin, who was standing beside the other titans.

"C'mon, war meeting. Now."

"Now?!"

"Yes, now! Grab the others!" She grabbed their wrists and pulled them through the crowd. As they were hauled away, Robin grabbed Starfire, Starfire grabbed Cyborg, Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy, and Beast Boy grabbed Raven. Kyle similarly acquired a trail of councilors behind him. The whole ensemble was followed by Tim, who had given up on keeping up with them on his crutches and had somehow gotten his hands on a rather fast wheelchair that seemed to have...were those rockets?...attached to it.

_They said those teenagers scare the living shit outta me!_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed!_

_So tuck in your clothes_

_I'll strike a violent pose!_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_but not me! _

* * *

Everyone gathered in the war room. "Couldn't this have waited till after the party?" Mark whined.

"No." Annabel said sternly. Then she grinned, unable to contain her excitement. "I think I've figured out how to beat the Kingdom."

Everyone sat up a little straighter.

"What's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"I realized that we've been doing this all wrong! We've been thinking logically, and making predictable, mature decisions."

"What's your point?" Rick asked.

"My point is, we're acting like adults!"

"So?" Kyle said.

"But that's the problem, we're **NOT** adults! They've expected us to try to beat them at their own game since day one. They knew that we would make logical decisions, because that's how wars are foughtwon. Correct?"

The assembled heroes muttered agreement. Annabel could see in a few of their expressions that they'd figured out what her plan was.

Raven, among others, was looking at her like she'd gone batshit crazy.

"We need to stop pretending to be adults, and act our age!" Annabel finished. No one said anything for a few moments.

"They would never expect it." Tim said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"It's crazy...but it makes sense." Beast Boy said.

The rest of the heroes seemed to be warming up to the idea, grinning and nodding in agreement.

"Okay," Annabel said, with a slightly mischievous smile, "we need a few ideas."

Within minutes, the war room was filled with excited shouts as ideas bounced back and forth like ping pong balls, getting more and more wild and eccentric by the second.

"Wait," Beast Boy said with a grin, "what if we called..."

* * *

**AN: I wonder if anyone will be able to guess the mystery guest at the end? I'm not dropping that many clues, but if you figure it out then you get a hug from the adorable, six-year-old Mikey. Review if you liked this chapter, if you don't care than you can just go do whatever you want.**


	4. Final Check

**AN: ...yeah. I still have no idea what to type in this thing. Oh wait! There will be two more surprise people, but you don't have to guess who they are.**

**Disclaimer: teen titans are not owned by me.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

"Okay, so you called your friend, and you said he's coming to help- aim higher when you kick, Jacob!"

Robin, Annabel, Tim, and Ben (their secret informant) were finalizing the plan while the others trained.

"Yeah, but he said he's going to bring two other Titans with him. He won't tell us who. You said that Rita will make a decoy costume?" Robin asked.

Tim nodded. "I'll show up before things get too crazy, and then the rest of the plan will begin."

Ben pointed to a spot on the blueprints of the Kingdom's headquarters that was spread out in front of them. "They have less guards right here-" he pointed again "and here."

Annabel pointed to the front entrance. "So we'll come through here, and you guys will come in through the side entrances, but the third group will stay outside to keep the perimeter."

_THUD_. Another JT hit the mat.

"Keep a lower center of gravity." Annabel called without looking up from the map.

Tim bumped her arm. "You're pissing him off, Ann."

The other two looked up. Sure enough, the teen was fuming as he stood up and resumed a fighting stance.

Annabel waved him off. "Kevin needs to learn patience. He's too brash and egotistical. I'm trying to keep him alive, Timmy."

_THUNK_. "Again." Annabel called.

The kid stood and marched angrily over to the group.

"I don't want to keep practicing the same technique, I want to fight someone." Kevin shouted.

Annabel merely raised an eyebrow. "You will as soon as you can perform that kick to the best of your ability. _Again_."

Robin and Ben noticed Kevin reaching for the sword at his side. As he did, nearly every JT in the warehouse suddenly had weapons in their hands or were ready to fight.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tim asked cooly, holding a bow with a notched arrow in it.

Kevin looked around the warehouse before slowly lowering his hand.

"Good choice."

The JT went back to training with the Titans and they turned back to the blueprints.

"Do you need something, Kevin?" Annabel asked the boy who was still standing in front of the table. He shook his head and turned to leave.

"Spar with Kelsey." Annabel called as he walked away, now grinning.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Tim whispered to the table, "Kelsey's gonna kick his ass."

_THUNK_.

"Called it."

"Your friend will bring his own weapon?"

Robin nodded. "He said that the other Titans use their powers, not a weapon, so we don't have to worry about them."

"Cyborg can hack into the mainframe of the building?"

"Yeah."

Tim nodded. "I think we have everything covered."

His sister nudged him towards the other heroes. "Go train. No one-on-one fighting until your limp is gone, got it?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Got it, I got it." He walked over to the empty archery range.

"The rest of us should get to our training too. Big fight's in about a week and a half, can't afford to waste time."

"You wanna spar?" Annabel asked Robin.

* * *

**AN: This was mostly just a filler chapter. Don't criticize me.**

**Guest Titans will be in the next chapter! Keep guessing!**

**Review please. I'm tired.**


	5. Bring it

**AN: okay! Mystery titans are revealed!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the teen titans, nor do I own any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**STORYTIME!**

* * *

_(one week later)_

The masked figure was roughly tossed to the floor, hands tied. Gang members who had gathered from around the base formed a ring around Robin Hood to mock him.

The Captain of the Guard, Ben, and a few other high-ranking members pushed through the circle and stood in front of him. Ben looked mildly worried, but was hiding it well. The Captain stared down at the black-clad figure and smirked humorlessly. "This should be entertaining."

The King entered. The circle parted for him so he could stand beside the Captain. They exchanged glances before the King walked up to Robin Hood and began circling aroung him.

"So, Robin-"

"That's not my name." the voice was unexpected.

The King waved him off. "Unimportant. I'm looking for _another_ name. I hear you have a mole in my kingdom, correct?"

Robin Hood didn't answer, merely raised his head to look at the King. The King noticed that he could no longer see Robin Hood's eyes through the ski mask, he could only see white.

"_Two _masks today, Robin? What's the occasion?" the King asked in a mocking tone. His smug look was replaced with one of surprise when Robin Hood smirked.

"I told you. _I'm not Robin._"

Ben suddenly swept the Captain's legs out from under him as Robin Hood jumped up. Captain fell to the ground, accidentally taking the king with him. Robin Hood jumped, bringing his tied wrists in front of him **(AN: think Flynn Rider when he was escaping from prison) **and Ben quickly slashed the ropes with his knife.

"Get them!" the King yelled, quickly getting back up. A loud **_CRASH!_** suddenly filled the room as another figure jumped through the glass roof. A second Robin Hood, also wearing a ski mask, tossed the first a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The first Robin Hood grabbed the weapons and immediately started shooting Kingdom members, soon joined by Robin Hood 2. Ben had disappeared.

The gang members were running around like headless chickens, dodging arrows and trying to catch the two.

A loud banging from the main door silenced everyone in the room. Everyone stopped running and stared at the door, where the knocking was gradually increasing in volume until it was so loud the King could barely think.

The banging stopped. The two Robin Hoods glanced at each other and counted down. _Three…two…one._

The large double doors flew off their hinges. A third archer stood in the doorway, but not wearing the traditional Robin Hood costume. No one moved.

"Get them! Get all of them!" the King roared furiously, standing beside the Captain, who had regained his footing. Half the Kingdom members ran towards their new target, while the other half went after the first two.

The third archer grinned deviously. Brown eyes glinted trough the domino mask as she pulled out twin knives and hurled them at two gang members, pinning their shirts to the wall.

"…am I late?" the archer asked the other two with a smirk, ducking under a punch. Robin Hoods 1&2 were surrounded by a circle of gang members.

"Right on schedule." the first said, shooting an arrow.

"Your entrance was a bit dramatic though." the second said, roundhouse kicking a mobster in the jaw.

The Kingdom members still concious were looking between the three archers in confusion, not knowing who to go after first. The first two took advantage of their ignorance and darted over to the new hero in the doorway, where the trio of archers faced the mob and readied their arrows.

"What is this!" the Captain roared.

The first two reached up and removed their ski masks, revealing a dark-haired young boy and a redheaded teen wearing a domino mask.

"This is a trap." The redhead said smugly.

Deafening opera music suddenly blasted from the Kingdom's intercom system, causing most mob members to drop their guns and cover their ears. While they were…_occupied_…the three heroes ran to the other end of the room and pulled open the doors that led into the rest of the Kingdom's base.

"Stop them!" the King shouted. The gang members who could still hear him raised their guns.

"I'll take those!" a colorful blur zipped through the crowd, ripping the guns from their grasp before turning back and dumping them in a pile by the door, where they were destroyed by a pink light. Kid Flash and Jinx stood in the doorway beside Speedy, Tim, and Robin Hood.

"Let's make this a party." Tim said with a grin. He pressed the comm. link in his ear. "It's showtime!"

The music suddenly changed to rock music. The song _Teenagers _blasted from the speakers as all the windows in the room were smashed in, and the doors were kicked down as waves of teen heroes rushed in from every doorway and window, including a small group of teens on motorcycles. The heroes wielded paintball guns and cherry bombs as well as lethal weapons. Starfire was hovering over the group.

The two sides faced each other from across the room, both tensed and prepared to fight. Robin and Robin Hood stood in front of the group of heroes.

They could hear guns clicking from the Kingdom's side. The King glowered at the two leaders before shouting to his forces.

"**GET THEM!**" the gang surged forward and were met with various cheers and battle cries from the heroes.

"FOR NARNIA!"

"TO THE BARRICADES!"

"JUSTICE!"

"ON, TO BATTLE!"

"TO VICTORY!"

"FOR JIM!"

"**CHARGE!**" the teens shouted in unison, running to meet them.

* * *

**AN: and you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens J**

**Good job to anyone who guessed the mystery Titans, adorable little Mikey wants to congratulate you with a hug! Really though, congrats if you guessed who it was, I know I didn't drop that many hints.**

**Review if you liked this chapter! Review if you're glad I brought in more Titans! Review if you wanna know what happens next! **


End file.
